Il tema della giovinezza (lavoro gruppi U-G)
INTRODUZIONE: Il gruppo ha affrontato un tema molto particolare : LA GIOVINEZZA (la giovinezza rappresenta quella fase, relativamente allo sviluppo umano, compresa tra l'adolescenza e la vita da adulto). Abbiamo deciso di trattare l'argomento con l'aiuto di alcune poesie realizzate da Giacomo Leopardi (il quale ci é sembrato molto accurato nell'esporre la tematica), da Shakespeare uno scrittore cinquecentesco inglese e da Lorenzo De Medici. LE PRINCIPALI FIGURE RETORICHE ENJAMBEMENT = A conferire ritmo a una poesia concorre anche l'enjambement (spezzatura) ossi per quel fenomeno per cui la frase non termina alla fine fine del verso, ma continua nel verso successivo creando una pausa ritmica che non coincide con una pausa logica. ALLITTERAZIONE = consiste nella ripetizione in parole diverse, all'interno di un verso o di versi successivi, di vocali, consonanti o sillabe che hanno lo stesso suono. METAFORA =consiste nella sostituzione di una parola con un'altra, legata alla prima da un rapporto di somiglianza. Può essere definita anche una similitudine abbreviata, cioè un paragone privo di nessi logici. CLIMAX = Climax(Klimàx dal greco 'scala') , detta anche gradazione ascendente, è una figura retorica che consiste nel disporre frasi, sostantivi e aggettivi secondo un ordine basato sulla crescente intensità del loro significato (climax ascendente) per creare un effetto di progressione che potenzia l'espressività del discorso. Se l'intensità è decrescente si parla invece di anticlimax o, come è più erroneamente noto, di climax discendente o gradazione discendente. SIMILITUDINE= consiste in un confronto o paragone fra due termini che rappresentano evidenti somiglianze. É per lo più introdotta da nessi logici del tipo: come, quale, simile a, sembra, pare. METONIMIA = consiste nel sostituire un termine con un altro, legato al primo da un rapporto logico o materiale. LITOTE = Consiste nell'esprimere un concetto in forma attenuata, per lo più negando il concetto opposto. Così, nei Promessi Sposi, Manzoni, anzichè dire che Don Abbondio era un vile, dice che "di certo non era un cuor di leone". ONOMATOPEA= consiste nell'utilizzare le parole in modo tale da suggerire o riprodurre il suono, il rumore o il verso della cosa o dell'animale che si vuole indicare, non solo con il significato della parola stessa, ma anche con la sua . Essa può essere anche costituita da parole dotate di significato proprio che imitano nel suono un rumore. PERSONIFICAZIONE = consiste nell'attribuire a oggetti o animali o fenomeni naturali caratteristiche, azioni, sentimenti propri degli esseri umani. SINESTESIA= consiste nell'associare, all'interno di un'unica immagine, nomi e aggettivi appartenenti a sfere sensoriali diverse. OSSIMORO= consiste nell'accostare due parole di significato opposto, che si contraddicono a vicenda. ANALOGIA = consiste nell'associare elementi diversi e privi di qualsiasi apparente legame logico. ANASTROFE= consiste nell'invertire l'ordine usuale delle parole per motivi ritmici o per mettere in rilievo una determinata parola IPERBATO= consiste nel rovesciare l'ordine sintattico normale, generalmente per ritardare l'apparizione del soggetto su cui poggia la tensione del discorso. Ha funzione ritmica o di evidenziazione di un termine o viene utilizzato per creare aspettativa. ANAFORA= consiste nella ripetizione di una o più parole all'inizio di più versi consecutivi. É utilizzata per sottolineare un concetto o una parola, oppure per creare un ritmo incalzante, ripetitivo. CHIASMO= consiste nel disporre due coppie di parole, all'interno di una frase, in modo incrociato. Anche questa figura retorica viene usata per richiamare l'attenzione su particolari parole o gruppi di parole. ASINDETO= consiste nell'accostare parole o frasi senza le congiunzioni. La separazione dei vari elementi avviene in genere per mezzo della virgola. Questa figura retorica é usata per suscitare effetti diversi: a volte conferisce un ritmo rapido all'accumulazione dei termini; a volte, invece, crea pause significative, separando concetti e immagini. POLISINDEDO= consiste (al contrario dell'asindeto) nel collegare più parole o proposizioni mediante la ripetizione insistita della stessa congiunzione coordinante, in particolare della . In genere questa figura retorica conferisce ai versi un ritmo dilatato o solenne oppure concitato ELLISSI= consiste nell'eliminazione, all'interno di una frase, di una o più parole che possono essere sottintese . POESIA: Il sabato del villaggio (Giacomo Leopardi) La donzelletta vien dalla campagna in sul calar del sole, col suo fascio dell'erba; e reca in mano un mazzolin di rose e viole, onde, siccome suole, ornare ella si appresta dimani, al dí di festa, il petto e il crine. Siede con le vicine su la scala a filar la vecchierella, incontro là dove si perde il giorno; e novellando vien del suo buon tempo, quando ai dí della festa ella si ornava, ed ancor sana e snella solea danzar la sera intra di quei ch'ebbe compagni nell'età piú bella. Già tutta l'aria imbruna, torna azzurro il sereno, e tornan l'ombre giú da' colli e da' tetti, al biancheggiar della recente luna. Or la squilla dà segno della festa che viene; ed a quel suon diresti che il cor si riconforta. I fanciulli gridando su la piazzuola in frotta, e qua e là saltando, fanno un lieto romore; e intanto riede alla sua parca mensa, fischiando, il zappatore, e seco pensa al dí del suo riposo. Poi quando intorno è spenta ogni altra face, e tutto l'altro tace, odi il martel picchiare, odi la sega del legnaiuol, che veglia nella chiusa bottega alla lucerna, e s'affretta, e s'adopra di fornir l'opra anzi al chiarir dell'alba. Questo di sette è il più gradito giorno, pien di speme e di gioia: diman tristezza e noia recheran l'ore, ed al travaglio usato ciascuno in suo pensier farà ritorno. Garzoncello scherzoso, cotesta età fiorita è come un giorno d'allegrezza pieno, giorno chiaro, sereno, che precorre alla festa di tua vita. Godi, fanciullo mio; stato soave, stagion lieta è cotesta. Altro dirti non vo'; ma la tua festa ch'anco tardi a venir non ti sia grave. SPIEGAZIONE E SIGNIFICATO DELLA POESIA La fanciulla (la donzelletta – diminutivo arcaico) ritorna dalla campagna dal lavoro nei campi al tramontar del sole (in sul = verso il), portando un fascio d’erba e tiene in mano un mazzolino di rose e di viole (ha l'erba per le bestie, come tutti i giorni, ma in mano ha viole e rose come segno della festa), delle quali (onde), come è solita (suole), si prepara a ornare l'indomani, giorno di festa, il petto e i capelli (crine). baldanza giovanile della donzelletta viene contrapposta la quiete della vecchierella Intanto sulle scale (i gradini dell'uscio di casa) siede con le vicine la vecchierella a filare, rivolta là (incontro là) dove tramonta il sole e racconta (novellando vien = raccontando con tono di fiaba) della sua giovinezza (suo buon tempo - metafora), quando anch’ella si preparava la domenica e ancora giovane e bella era solita (solea, torna l'idea della cara abitudine) andare a ballare con coloro che erano giovani come lei (ebbe compagni nell’età più bella – “età più bella” è metafora). Ormai (già, esprime il rapido volgere della sera) inizia a scurire (l’aria imbruna), il cielo (il sereno) torna azzurro (metonimia), e al biancheggiare della luna appena sorta (recente luna) ritornano giù dai colli e dalle case le ombre (dopo che erano sparite al tramontare del sole tornano a disegnarsi per terra). Ora la campana (la squilla) dà segno della festa che sta arrivando (metonimia); e a quel suono, si direbbe (diresti, con valore impersonale) che il cuore si consola (si riconforta: per un momento dimentica i suoi mali). I fanciulli (sono i primi a gioire della festa tanto attesa) gridando in gruppo (in frotta) sulla piazzola, e saltando di qua e di là fanno un rumore allegro (lieto – perché suscita gioia); e intanto il contadino torna (riede forma arcaica che suggerisce l’impressione del camminare lento e cadenzato di chi è stanco) alla sua povera casa (parca mensa), fischiettando (in segno di letizia lui pure) e fra sé e sé (seco) pensa al giorno del suo riposo. Poi quando intorno tutti i lumi (face - latinismo) sono spenti e tutto è silenzio (tace – face/tace è rima baciata), senti (odi...odi, anafora) il martello picchiare, senti la sega del falegname, che sveglio nella sua bottega chiusa, alla luce della lucerna, si affretta e si adopera per finire il lavoro (fornir l'opra) prima della luce dell’alba. Questo è il giorno sabato, che si è appena concluso più gradito della settimana (di sette), pieno di speranza (speme) e di gioia: domani le ore porteranno tristezza e noia, e ognuno tornerà col pensiero (in suo pensier farà ritorno) alla fatica di tutti i giorni (il travaglio usato). Ragazzo (Garzoncello, l'uso del diminutivo indica affetto) allegro/scanzonato (scherzoso), questa giovinezza (età fiorita - metafora) è come un giorno pieno di felicità (similitudine), luminoso, sereno, che precede la maturità (festa di tua vita - metafora, dunque la fanciullezza è simile al sabato, che promette gioia, la maturità alla domenica, in cui ogni illusione svanisce). Godi o fanciullo puoi della giovinezza; questa è una condizione (stato) beata, un’età gioiosa (stagion lieta - metafora). Non voglio dirti altro; ma non ti pesi che la tua festa tardi ancora a venire non aver fretta di crescere. FIGURE RETORICHE NELLA POESIA La donzelletta vien dalla campagna (enjambement) in sul calar del sole, col suo fascio dell'erba; e reca in mano (enjambement) un mazzolin di rose e viole, onde, siccome suole (allitterazione (S)), ornare ella si appresta (enjambement) dimani, al dí (allitterazione (D)) di festa, il petto e il crine. Siede con le vicine (enjambement) su la scala a filar la vecchierella, incontro là dove si perde il giorno; e novellando vien del suo buon tempo, quando ai dí della festa ella si ornava, ed ancor sana e (allitterazione (S)) snella (enjambement ) solea danzar la sera intra di quei (enjambement ) ch'ebbe compagni nell'età piú bella (metafora di giovinezza). Già tutta l'aria imbruna, torna azzurro il sereno (metonimia), e tornan l'ombre (enjambement ) giú da' colli e da' tetti, al biancheggiar della recente luna. Or la squilla dà segno (enjambement ) della festa che viene; (metonimia) ed a quel suon diresti (enjambement ) che il cor si riconforta. I fanciulli gridando (enjambement ) su la piazzuola in frotta, e qua e là saltando, fanno un lieto romore; e intanto riede alla sua parca mensa, fischiando (onomatopea), il zappatore, e seco pensa al dí del suo riposo. Poi quando intorno è spenta ogni altra face, e tutto l'altro tace, odi il martel picchiare, odi la sega (enjambement ) del legnaiuol, che veglia (enjambement ) nella chiusa bottega alla lucerna, e s'affretta, e (allitterazione (S)) s'adopra (enjambement ) di fornir l'opra anzi al chiarir dell'alba. Questo di sette è il più gradito giorno, pien di speme e di gioia: diman tristezza e noia (enjambement ) recheran l'ore, ed al travaglio usato (enjambement ) ciascuno in suo pensier farà ritorno. Garzoncello scherzoso, cotesta età fiorita (metafora di giovinezza, ma può essere considerato anche una similitudine) e (enjambement ) è come un giorno d'allegrezza pieno, giorno chiaro, sereno, che precorre alla festa di tua vita. Godi, fanciullo mio; stato soave, stagion lieta (metafora di giovinezza) è cotesta. Altro dirti non vo' (litote); ma la tua festa (enjambement ) ch'anco tardi a venir non ti sia grave. Climax: I personaggi sembrano realizzare un climax prima crescente dopo decrescente: la donzelletta (gioventù)- la vecchiarella (vecchiaia)- lo zappatore (età matura)- il garzoncello (gioventù); POESIA: La quiete della tempesta (Giacomo Leopardi) Passata è la tempesta: Odo augelli far festa, e la gallina, Tornata in su la via, Che ripete il suo verso. Ecco il sereno Rompe là da ponente, alla montagna; Sgombrasi la campagna, E chiaro nella valle il fiume appare. Ogni cor si rallegra, in ogni lato Risorge il romorio Torna il lavoro usato. L'artigiano a mirar l'umido cielo, Con l'opra in man, cantando, Fassi in su l'uscio; a prova Vien fuor la femminetta a còr dell'acqua Della novella piova; E l'erbaiuol rinnova Di sentiero in sentiero Il grido giornaliero. Ecco il Sol che ritorna, ecco sorride Per li poggi e le ville. Apre i balconi, Apre terrazzi e logge la famiglia: E, dalla via corrente, odi lontano Tintinnio di sonagli; il carro stride Del passegger che il suo cammin ripiglia. Si rallegra ogni core. Sì dolce, sì gradita Quand'è, com'or, la vita? Quando con tanto amore L'uomo a' suoi studi intende? O torna all'opre? o cosa nova imprende? Quando de' mali suoi men si ricorda? Piacer figlio d'affanno; Gioia vana, ch'è frutto Del passato timore, onde si scosse E paventò la morte Chi la vita abborria; Onde in lungo tormento, Fredde, tacite, smorte, Sudàr le genti e palpitàr, vedendo Mossi alle nostre offese Folgori, nembi e vento. O natura cortese, Son questi i doni tuoi, Questi i diletti sono Che tu porgi ai mortali. Uscir di pena E' diletto fra noi. Pene tu spargi a larga mano; il duolo Spontaneo sorge: e di piacer, quel tanto Che per mostro e miracolo talvolta Nasce d'affanno, è gran guadagno. Umana Prole cara agli eterni! assai felice Se respirar ti lice D'alcun dolor: beata Se te d'ogni dolor morte risana. SPIEGAZIONE E SIGNIFICATO DELLA POESIA La tempesta è passata, sento gli uccelli (augelli - arcaismo) far festa, e la gallina, tornata sulla strada che ripete il suo verso. Ecco che il sereno appare improvvisamente (rompe) a ponente, verso la montagna; la campagna si libera (sgombrasi, dall'oscurità e dalla nebbia che l'offuscava durante il temporale) e nella valle si torna a vedere il fiume. Ogni (ogni…ogni - anafora) animo si rallegra il temporale gli uomini provano un senso di gioia, da ogni parte riprendono i soliti rumori il romorio – allitterazione ripetizione del suono r per suggerire l’idea dei rumori che scandiscono il ritmo della vita del borgo e riprendono le occupazioni di sempre (lavoro usato). L’artigiano, con il lavoro (opra - arcaismo) in mano, si affaccia (fassi - arcaismo) cantando segno di gioia dopo la paura provocata dal temporale sull’uscio a guardare il cielo umido; una fanciulla, facendo a gara le sue amiche (a prova, in fretta , in contrasto al moto lento dell'artigiano: l'uno contempla, l'altra si affretta), esce a raccogliere (a còr - termine arcaico) l'acqua della pioggia (piova, termine arcaico) da poco caduta (novella); e l’ortolano ambulante (erbaiuol) ripete (rinnova) di sentiero in sentiero il consueto richiamo giornaliero cui annuncia il suo passaggio. Ecco (ecco…ecco - anafora) il sole che ritorna a splendere (sorride – personificazione: il sol sorride) per poggi e casolari (metafora). La servitù (la famiglia – latinismo) apre (apre…apre - anafora) le finestre, apre le porte dei terrazzi e delle logge: e dalla via maestra (via corrente) in lontananza, si sente un tintinnio di sonagli; il carro del viandante che riprende il suo viaggio stride. Ogni animo si rallegra (riprende il v.8). Quando la vita è così dolce e così gradita come ora? Quando l’uomo si dedica (intende) con così tanta passione alle proprie occupazioni (studi) come in questo momento? O torna al lavoro (opre)? O inizia una nuova attività (cosa nova imprende)? Quando si ricorda un po’ di meno dei suoi mali? serie di domande retoriche, 5, dal ritmo rapido e concitato per effetto di rime, assonanze ed enjambements. Il piacere è figlio del dolore (metafora) piacere in sé non esiste ma è una momentanea cessazione del dolore, è solo una gioia vana un'illusione, che nasce (ch’è frutto) dalla paura appena passata, per cui (onde…onde - anafora) anche chi detestava la vita (la vita aborria) arrivò (si scosse) a temere (paventò) la morte temere di perdere la vita; per cui (onde con lo stesso valore del v.34) gli uomini raggelati dalla paura, silenziosi, pallidi paura appunto, con un lungo tormento, sudarono ed ebbero il batticuore nel vedere fulmini, nuvole e vento rivolti contro di noi (alle nostre offese). O natura benevola (cortese, ironico nei confronti della natura), sono questi i tuoi doni, sono questi i piaceri (i diletti) che tu offri agli uomini (porgi ai mortali). Fra noi il piacere è smettere di soffrire (uscir di pena). Tu spargi in abbondanza (a larga mano) sofferenza; il dolore (duolo) nasce spontaneo e quel poco piacere che talvolta per prodigio (mostro, latinismo da mostrum/prodigio) e per miracolo nasce dal dolore (d'affanno), è un gran guadagno ancora con sarcasmo. O stirpe umana (umana prole) cara agli dei! nota sarcastica: sono stati davvero misericordiosi se ti hanno dato questo destino! puoi dirti davvero molto felice se ti è concesso (ti lice dal latino tibi licet) di tirare il respiro ti è consentita una breve tregua da qualche dolore: ti puoi ritenere beata se la morte ti libera (risana, guarisce) da tutti i dolori. FIGURE RETORICHE NELLA POESIA Odo augelli far festa, e la gallina, Tornata in su la via, Che ripete il suo verso. Ecco il sereno(Enjambements) Rompe là da ponente, alla montagna; Sgombrasi la campagna, E chiaro nella valle il fiume appare. Ogni cor si rallegra, in ogni lato Risorge il romorio(Allitterazione®) Torna il lavoro usato. L'artigiano a mirar l'umido cielo, Con l'opra in man, cantando, Fassi in su l'uscio; a prova Vien fuor la femminetta a còr dell'acqua Della novella piova; E l'erbaiuol rinnova Di sentiero in sentiero Il grido giornaliero. Ecco il Sol che ritorna(anafora), ecco sorride(personificazione)(anafora) Per li poggi e le ville. Apre i balconi, Apre terrazzi(anafora) e logge la famiglia: E, dalla via corrente, odi lontano Tintinnio di sonagli(onomatopea); il carro stride(onomatopea) Del passegger che il suo cammin ripiglia. Si rallegra ogni core. Sì dolce, sì gradita Quand'è, com'or, la vita? Quando con tanto amore(enjambements) L'uomo a' suoi studi intende? O torna all'opre? o cosa nova imprende? Quando de' mali suoi men si ricorda? Piacer figlio d'affanno;(metafora) Gioia vana, ch'è frutto(enjambements) Del passato timore, onde si scosse E paventò la morte Chi la vita abborria; Onde in lungo tormento, Fredde, tacite, smorte, Sudàr le genti e palpitàr, vedendo(enjambements) Mossi alle nostre offese Folgori, nembi e vento. O natura cortese, Son questi i doni tuoi, Questi i diletti sono Che tu porgi ai mortali. Uscir di pena E' diletto fra noi. Pene tu spargi a larga mano; il duolo(Enjambements) Spontaneo sorge: e di piacer, quel tanto(enjambements) Che per mostro e miracolo talvolta Nasce d'affanno, è gran guadagno. Umana(Enjambements) Prole cara agli eterni! assai felice Se respirar ti lice D'alcun dolor: beata Se te d'ogni dolor morte risana. POESIA : La sera del dì di festa (Giacomo Leopardi) Dolce e chiara è la notte e senza vento, E queta sovra i tetti e in mezzo agli orti Posa la luna, e di lontan rivela Serena ogni montagna. O donna mia, 5Già tace ogni sentiero, e pei balconi Rara traluce la notturna lampa: Tu dormi, che t’accolse agevol sonno Nelle tue chete stanze; e non ti morde Cura nessuna; e già non sai né pensi Quanta piaga m’apristi in mezzo al petto. Tu dormi: io questo ciel, che sì benigno Appare in vista, a salutar m’affaccio, E l’antica natura onnipossente, Che mi fece all’affanno. A te la speme Nego, mi disse, anche la speme; e d’altro Non brillin gli occhi tuoi se non di pianto. Questo dì fu solenne: or da’ trastulli Prendi riposo; e forse ti rimembra In sogno a quanti oggi piacesti, e quanti Piacquero a te: non io, non già ch’io speri, Al pensier ti ricorro. Intanto io chieggo Quanto a viver mi resti, e qui per terra Mi getto, e grido, e fremo. Oh giorni orrendi In così verde etate! Ahi, per la via Odo non lunge il solitario canto Dell’artigian, che riede a tarda notte, Dopo i sollazzi, al suo povero ostello; E fieramente mi si stringe il core, A pensar come tutto al mondo passa, E quasi orma non lascia. Ecco è fuggito Il dì festivo, ed al festivo il giorno Volgar succede, e se ne porta il tempo Ogni umano accidente. Or dov’è il suono Di que’ popoli antichi? or dov’è il grido De’ nostri avi famosi, e il grande impero Di quella Roma, e l’armi, e il fragorio Che n’andò per la terra e l’oceano? Tutto è pace e silenzio, e tutto posa Il mondo, e più di lor non si ragiona. Nella mia prima età, quando s’aspetta Bramosamente il dì festivo, or poscia Ch’egli era spento, io doloroso, in veglia, Premea le piume; ed alla tarda notte Un canto che s’udia per li sentieri Lontanando morire a poco a poco, Già similmente mi stringeva il core. SPIEGAZIONE E SIGNIFICATO DELLA POESIA Nei primi versi la natura e il paesaggio notturno sono i protagonisti. È un momento di grande pace e di idilliaco e autentico rapporto con la natura stessa, che infonde serenità (La notte è dolce, chiara e senza vento). O donna mia = apostrofe; Già = metonimia; Pei balconi = attraverso le finestre Rara…lampa = trapela qua e là la luce della lampada accesa. Tu dormi = il motivo della donna che dorme indifferente alle sofferenze di chi l’ama è motivo classico riconducibile per esempio a Orazio; agevol = facile; Non ti tormenta (morde) alcun affanno (cura = in latino ‘affanno’); non sai e non immagini quale ferita apristi nel mio petto. Tu dormi (anafora, ripropone il tema dell’indifferenza, inoltre evidenzia il contrasto tra i due, sottolineato dall’uso dei pronomi Tu e Io) e io invece mi affaccio a salutare questo cielo (ciel vale anche per ‘destino’) così benigno in apparenza. Dal v.13 inizia un ribaltamento totale del conforto della natura: essa viene definita antica – per evidenziare la precarietà della vita umana rispetto al cosmo - e onnipossente - può infatti creare o distruggere a suo piacimento; che mi fece all’affanno = che mi generò per farmi soffrire natura non è più madre ma matrigna. Nego …speme: c’è una prosopopea; è la natura stessa che parla, personificata dal poeta, e che, come una maledizione, afferma di avergli negato anche la speranza (speme), e che gli occhi del poeta non brilleranno d’altro se non di pianto (da notare il contrasto tra il verbo brillare, riferito di solito alla gioia, e il pianto a cui è associato in questo passo). Questo…solenne = Questo è stato un giorno festivo (solenne latinismo): rivolge di nuovo alla donna ora riposati dagli svaghi (trastulli). La immagina mentre sogna tutti gli uomini su cui ha fatto colpo e soprattutto quanti le sono piaciuti: e l’autore, con più negazioni (non io, non già), ribadisce la sua convinzione di non essere tra questi: non può nemmeno sperarlo; Si domanda quanto gli resti da vivere e a questo pensiero (qui) subentra l’angoscia vera propria del poeta, con una disperazione espressa in una maniera incontrollata ed esasperata, come si nota anche dai verbi “mi getto e grido e fremo”; Giorni orrendi in anni così giovani (in così verde etate – metafora, sta per gioventù). Ahi…Leopardi passa con questa esclamazione da considerazioni sul proprio dolore a riflessioni più generali sulla nullità di tutte le cose e racconta di udire il canto dell’artigiano che a tarda notte dopo il divertimento (i sollazzi) torna alla sua povera casa (ostello) e associa il canto dell’artigiano che si allontana sempre di più per le vie a come tutto crudelmente (fieramente) passa a questo mondo; a come tutto è fugace e quasi non lascia traccia (orma non lascia). Volgar = feriale; Anche i versi successivi trattano ancora lo stesso tema: il tempo tiranno porta via ogni accadimento umano (ogni umano accidente). Passa a una riflessione ancora più allargata, nella quale si domanda che fine abbiano fatto i popoli gloriosi antichi, le battaglie famose e il grande impero di Roma (domanda retorica sulla condizione di dimenticanza in cui verano antichi uomini e popoli famosi ricorrente nella letteratura preromantica) Associando ciò al canto dell’artigiano, utilizza termini che riportano a delle percezioni sensoriali uditive, come le parole suono, grido, fragorio. Tutto = da riferire a mondo. Vi è un ritorno all’area semantica della quiete: pace, silenzio, posa. Ragiona = discute, segno che non se ne ha più alcun ricordo vivo. C’è il ritorno all’infanzia, nella quale, come ora, non riusciva a dormire (in veglia, premea le piume - locuzione letteraria) nel dì di festa. Il salto nel passato è permesso dal canto dell’artigiano, tramite tra passato e presente, che anche quand’era piccolo s’udia per li sentieri. L’affievolirsi della voce, a causa della lontananza gli faceva stringere il core similmente ad ora. Al canto dell’artigiano Leopardi associa dunque la caducità della vita. C’è qui la consapevolezza del dolore dell’uomo. FIGURE RETORICHE NELLA POESIA Dolce e chiara è la notte e senza vento, E queta sovra i tetti e in mezzo agli orti Posa la luna, e di lontan rivela (ENJAMBEMENT) Serena ogni montagna. O donna mia, 5Già tace ogni sentiero, e pei balconi (METONIMIA) Rara traluce la notturna lampa: Tu dormi, che t’accolse agevol sonno (ENJAMBEMENT) Nelle tue chete stanze; e non ti morde (ENJAMBEMENT) Cura nessuna; e già non sai né pensi (ENJAMBEMENT) Quanta piaga m’apristi in mezzo al petto. Tu dormi: io questo ciel, che sì benigno (ANAFORA) Appare in vista, a salutar m’affaccio, E l’antica natura onnipossente, Che mi fece all’affanno. A te la speme (PROSOPOPEA) Nego, mi disse, anche la speme; e d’altro (ENJAMBEMENT) Non brillin gli occhi tuoi se non di pianto. Questo dì fu solenne: or da’ trastulli (ENJAMBEMENT) Prendi riposo; e forse ti rimembra (ENJAMBEMENT) In sogno a quanti oggi piacesti, e quanti (ENJAMBEMENT) Piacquero a te: non io, non già ch’io speri, Al pensier ti ricorro. Intanto io chieggo (ENJAMBEMENT) Quanto a viver mi resti, e qui per terra (ENJAMBEMENT) Mi getto, e grido, e fremo. Oh giorni orrendi. (ENJAMBEMENT) In così verde etate! Ahi, per la via (ENJAMBEMENT) Odo non lunge il solitario canto (ENJAMBEMENT) Dell’artigian, che riede a tarda notte, Dopo i sollazzi, al suo povero ostello; E fieramente mi si stringe il core, A pensar come tutto al mondo passa, E quasi orma non lascia. Ecco è fuggito (ENJAMBEMENT) Il dì festivo, ed al festivo il giorno (ENJAMBEMENT) Volgar succede, e se ne porta il tempo (ENJAMBEMENT) Ogni umano accidente. Or dov’è il suono (ENJAMBEMENT) Di que’ popoli antichi? or dov’è il grido (ENJAMBEMENT) De’ nostri avi famosi, e il grande impero (ENJAMBEMENT) Di quella Roma, e l’armi, e il fragorio (ENJAMBEMENT) Che n’andò per la terra e l’oceano? Tutto è pace e silenzio, e tutto posa (ENJAMBEMENT) Il mondo, e più di lor non si ragiona. Nella mia prima età, quando s’aspetta (ENJAMBEMENT) Bramosamente il dì festivo, or poscia (ENJAMBEMENT) Ch’egli era spento, io doloroso, in veglia, Premea le piume; ed alla tarda notte (ENJAMBEMENT) Un canto che s’udia per li sentieri (ENJAMBEMENT) Lontanando morire a poco a poco, Già similmente mi stringeva il core. POESIA : A Silvia (Giacomo Leopardi) Silvia, rimembri ancora quel tempo della tua vita mortale, quando beltà splendea negli occhi tuoi ridenti e fuggitivi, e tu, lieta e pensosa, il limitare di gioventù salivi? Sonavan le quiete stanze, e le vie d'intorno, al tuo perpetuo canto, allor che all'opre femminili intenta sedevi, assai contenta di quel vago avvenir che in mente avevi. Era il maggio odoroso: e tu solevi così menare il giorno. Io gli studi leggiadri talor lasciando e le sudate carte, ove il tempo mio primo e di me si spendea la miglior parte, d’in su i veroni del paterno ostello porgea gli orecchi al suon della tua voce, ed alla man veloce che percorrea la faticosa tela. Mirava il ciel sereno, le vie dorate e gli orti, e quinci il mar da lungi, e quindi il monte. Lingua mortal non dice quel ch’io sentiva in seno. Che pensieri soavi, che speranze, che cori, o Silvia mia! Quale allor ci apparia la vita umana e il fato! Quando sovviemmi di cotanta speme, un affetto mi preme acerbo e sconsolato, e tornami a doler di mia sventura. O natura, o natura, perché non rendi poi quel che prometti allor? perché di tanto inganni i figli tuoi? Tu pria che l’erbe inaridisse il verno, da chiuso morbo combattuta e vinta, perivi, o tenerella. E non vedevi il fior degli anni tuoi; non ti molceva il core la dolce lode or delle negre chiome, or degli sguardi innamorati e schivi; né teco le compagne ai dì festivi ragionavan d’amore. Anche perìa fra poco la speranza mia dolce: agli anni miei anche negaro i fati la giovinezza. Ahi come, come passata sei, cara compagna dell’età mia nova, mia lacrimata speme! Questo è il mondo? questi i diletti, l’amor, l’opre, gli eventi, onde cotanto ragionammo insieme? questa la sorte delle umane genti? All’apparir del vero tu, misera, cadesti: e con la mano la fredda morte ed una tomba ignuda mostravi di lontano. SPIEGAZIONE E SIGNIFICATO DELLA POESIA Silvia, ricordi (rimembri) ancora quegli anni lontani in cui eri ancora viva (quel tempo della tua vita mortale), quando la bellezza risplendeva nei tuoi occhi sorridenti e schivi (fuggitivi) e tu, lieta e pensosa (ossimoro), stavi per oltrepassare la soglia che immette nella giovinezza (il limitare di gioventù salivi: è una metafora, la vita è assimilata ad una strada in salita divisa da porte che coincidono con le diverse fasi dell’esistenza - salivi cela un anagramma di Silvia). La casa (le quiete stanze) e le vie che la circondano risuonavano (Sonavan…d’intorno = enjamblement) del tuo canto (perpetuo canto = deriva da Virgilio, Eneide), quando occupata (intenta) nei lavori femminili (opre femminili intenta sedevi - anastrofe) sedevi abbastanza contenta di quel incerto (vago = il significato oscilla tra indistinto e leggiadro) avvenire che sognavi. Era il mese di Maggio profumato ( odoroso = evoca uno sfondo di primavera attraverso il profumo di tanti fiori che sbocciano): e tu trascorrevi così le tue giornate (menare = condurre lietamente, trascorrere). Io a volte interrompendo i graditi (leggiadri) studi e le fatiche letterarie (sudate carte - metonimia) sui quali (ove) io spendevo (si spendea) la mia giovinezza (il tempo mio primo) e la parte migliore di me (il Poeta sacrificò agli studi, i giochi, la vita all’aria aperta e la compagnia dei coetanei), dai balconi (veroni) della casa (ostello) paterna ascoltavo il suono della tua voce e il rumore del telaio (faticosa tela - metonimia) che faticosamente veniva mosso dalla tua mano. Contemplavo il cielo sereno, le strade illuminate dal sole (dorate), i giardini (orti, latinismo) e da una parte (quinci assonanza con lungi) il mare in lontananza (da lungi) e dall’altra (quindi) i monti. Nessuno (lingua mortal - metonimia) può dire quello che provavo dentro di me (in seno). Che dolci pensieri, che speranze, che sentimenti (cori = ‘cuori’ e per traslato ‘sentimenti’ nel senso che nel cuore hanno sede i sentimenti), o mia Silvia! Come ci appariva allora la vita umana e il destino (fato)! Quando mi ricordo (sovviemmi) di quanto erano grandi le nostre speranze (cotanta speme) mi sento opprimere (mi preme) da un senso di angoscia (affetto = ‘passione’ nel senso di ‘affanno, angoscia’) crudele (acerbo) e inconsolabile e ricomincio a sentire tutto il dolore per la mia vita sventurata. O natura, o natura (personificazione) perché non mantieni (rendi = latinamente ‘dai’ mantenendo le promesse) le promesse che fai in gioventù (allor)? Perché così totalmente (di tanto = del tutto) inganni i tuoi figli (figli tuoi = gli uomini - metafora)? Tu (Silvia) prima che l’inverno (pria…verno = cioè la maturità) facesse seccare l’erba (cioè le illusioni della giovinezza), sei morta (perivi) dopo essere stata combattuta e vinta da un male invisibile (chiuso = oscuro, irrimediabile, implacabile: la tisi), o povera creatura fragile (tenerella: questo aggettivo vuole esprimere la fragilità e il compianto). E non vedevi la giovinezza (il fior degli anni tuoi - metafora); non ti lusingava (molceva) il cuore ascoltare le dolci lodi rivolte ora alla bellezza dei tuoi neri capelli, ora ai tuoi occhi innamorati e sfuggenti (per il primo turbamento d’amore); né prenderai parte alle confidenze sentimentali (ragionavan d’amore) delle coetanee. Dopo poco venivano meno (peria) anche (Anche.…anche Anafora) i miei sogni (la speranza mia dolce): anche alla mia vita il destino (i fati) ha negato la giovinezza (e la speranza di veder realizzate le speranze giovanili). Ahi come, sei irrevocabilmente svanita, cara compagna della mia giovinezza (età mia nova), mia compianta (lacrimata) speranza (speme = metafora: Silvia è diventata ormai il simbolo della speranza, la speranza stessa). Questo è quel mondo tanto desiderato? Questi i piaceri (i diletti), l’amore, il lavoro, gli accadimenti, di cui parlammo tanto insieme (Leopardi si rivolge alla speranza come se parlasse ad una persona vera)? Questa è la sorte degli uomini (umane genti)? Appena la vita è apparsa per quello che è veramente (all’apparir del vero = qui, il disvelamento dell'illusione) tu (la speranza) povera/infelice cadesti (anche la speranza soccombe davanti ad una realtà tanto crudele): e con la mano mostravi lontano la fredda morte e la tomba disadorna (con …lontano: il destino del Poeta è anche più crudele di quello di Silvia: essendo rimasto in vita dopo che la speranza è caduta, l’unica prospettiva di liberazione resta quella della morte - metafora). FIGURE RETORICHE NELLA POESIA Silvia, rimembri ancora(enjambement) quel tempo della tua vita mortale, quando beltà splendea (enjambement) negli occhi tuoi ridenti e fuggitivi, e tu, lieta e pensosa(ossimoro), il limitare(enjambement) di gioventù salivi? Sonavan le quiete(enjambement) stanze, e le vie d'intorno, al tuo perpetuo canto, allor che all'opre femminili intenta(enjambement) sedevi, assai contenta(enjambement) di quel vago avvenir che in mente avevi. Era il maggio odoroso: e tu solevi(enjambement) così menare il giorno. Io gli studi leggiadri(enjambement) talor lasciando e le sudate carte,(metonimia) ove il tempo mio primo(enjambement) e di me si spendea la miglior parte, d’in su i veroni del paterno ostello(enjambement) porgea gli orecchi al suon della tua voce,(zeugma) ed alla man veloce(enjambement) che percorrea la faticosa tela. Mirava il ciel sereno, le vie dorate e gli orti, e quinci il mar da lungi(quinci...lungi assonanza), e quindi il monte. Lingua mortal (metonimia) non dice(enjambement) quel ch’io sentiva in seno. Che pensieri soavi, che speranze, che cori(klimax), o Silvia mia! Quale allor ci apparia (enjambement) la vita umana e il fato! Quando sovviemmi di cotanta speme, un affetto mi preme (enjambement) acerbo e sconsolato, e tornami a doler di mia sventura. O natura, o natura, perché non rendi poi (enjambement) quel che prometti allor(personificazione)? perché di tanto (enjambement) inganni i figli tuoi? Tu pria che l’erbe inaridisse il verno, da chiuso morbo combattuta e vinta, perivi, o tenerella. E non vedevi (enjambement) il fior degli anni tuoi; non ti molceva il core (enjambement) la dolce lode or delle negre chiome, or degli sguardi innamorati e schivi;(metonimia) né teco le compagne ai dì festivi (enjambement) ragionavan d’amore. Anche perìa fra poco (enjambement) la speranza mia dolce: agli anni miei (enjambement) anche (Anche...anche Anafora) negaro i fati (enjambement) la giovinezza. Ahi come, come passata sei, cara compagna dell’età mia nova, mia lacrimata speme! Questo è il mondo? questi (enjambement) i diletti, l’amor, l’opre, gli eventi, onde cotanto ragionammo insieme? questa la sorte delle umane genti? All’apparir del vero (enjambement) tu, misera, cadesti: e con la mano (enjambement) la fredda morte ed una tomba ignuda (enjambement) mostravi di lontano. SONETTO : La Giovinezza (Shakespeare) Tempo divoratore, ti proibisco il crimine più orrendo;- oh, non incidere con le tue ore la bella fronte del mio amore - e non tracciarvi linee con la tua penna antica; - lui nel tuo assalto conservalo intatto, - come modello di bellezza per gli uomini che verranno. Analisi della Poesia La Poesia è una sorta di avvertimento contro la vecchiaia, di non deturpare la giovinezza con lo strumento che più di ogni altro sa farlo: lo scorrere del tempo. Probabilmente parla una donna, che vuole che il suo amato non invecchi, ma resti giovane, bello, come esempio di spicco fra gli uomini. L'amore qui si intreccia con la giovinezza, come se fossero uniti da un legame indissolubile, dove se manca uno dei due, l'altro non può esistere. Figure retoriche nella poesia Tempo divoratore, ti proibisco il crimine più orrendo;- (climax) (asindeto) oh, non incidere con le tue ore la bella fronte del mio amore (climax) (sinestesia) (asindeto) e non tracciarvi linee con la tua penna antica; - (asindeto) lui nel tuo assalto conservalo intatto, (climax) (asindeto) come modello di bellezza per gli uomini che verranno. (Climax) (similitudine) (asindeto) POESIA : Quant'è bella giovinezza (Lorenzo De Medici) Quant'è bella giovinezza, che si fugge tuttavia! Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'è certezza. Quest'è Bacco e Arianna, belli, e l'un dell'altro ardenti: perché 'l tempo fugge e inganna, sempre insieme stan contenti. Queste ninfe ed altre genti sono allegre tuttavia. Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'e certezza. Questi lieti satiretti, delle ninfe innamorati, per caverne e per boschetti han lor posto cento agguati; or da Bacco riscaldati, ballon, salton tuttavia. Chi vuol esser lieto sia: di doman non c'è certezza. Queste ninfe anche hanno caro da lor essere ingannate: non puon fare a Amor riparo, se non genti rozze e ingrate: ora insieme mescolate suonon, canton tuttavia. Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'è certezza. Questa soma, che vien drieto sopra l'asino, è Sileno: così vecchio è ebbro e lieto, già di carne e d'anni pieno; se non può star ritto, almeno ride e gode tuttavia. Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'è certezza. Mida vien drieto a costoro: ciò che tocca, oro diventa. E che giova aver tesoro, s'altri poi non si contenta? Che dolcezza vuoi che senta chi ha sete tuttavia? Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'è certezza. Ciascun apra ben gli orecchi, di doman nessun si paschi; oggi siam, giovani e vecchi, lieti ognun, femmine e maschi; ogni tristo pensier caschi: facciam festa tuttavia. Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'è certezza. Donne e giovìnetti amanti, viva Bacco e viva Amore! Ciascun suoni, balli e canti! Arda di dolcezza il core! Non fatica, non dolore! Ciò c'ha a esser, convien sia. Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'è certezza. SPIEGAZIONE E SIGNIFICATO DELLA POESIA La poesia è un "inno" alla giovinezza. È un invito a godere della propria vita ogni giorno ed essere felici, dato che "del doman non c'è certezza", cioé quello che succederà in futuro è imprevedibile. L'autore prende come esempio Bacco e Arianna, i quali, innamorati, stanno sempre insieme l'uno con l'altro, e sono contenti, poiché il tempo "fugge e inganna", cioé scorre velocemente e spesso fa cadere in inganno. Anche le ninfe (mitologiche fanciulle di bell'aspetto) e le altre genti sono allegre, poiché come è già stato espresso prima, conviene "cogliere l'attimo" per essere lieti, perché non ci è dato sapere quello che accadrà domani. De Medici descrive la scena di una parata carnevalesca, dove alcuni satiretti (figure mitologiche abitanti di boschi e paesaggi analoghi) che, innamorati delle ninfe e scaldati da Bacco, quindi dal vino, preparano "agguati" ad esse tra i boschi e le caverne e saltano e ballano qua e là. Le ninfe accolgono positivamente questi "inganni d'amore" perché solo delle persone grezze e ingrate possono opporsi ad esso. Le ninfe e i satirettii si mescolano cantando allegramente. Sopra un asino arriva un sileno (satiro anziano). Egli è vecchio e stanco, tuttavia non può far altro che ridere e gioire in questa atmosfera di divertimento. Entra in scena anche Mida, che trasforma in oro tutto ciò che tocca. Da questo personaggio l'autore trae uno spunto per una riflessione: a cosa serve un tesoro d'oro come il suo, quanto questo non lo può rendere contento? E ancora, quale dolcezza e amore può sentire chi è sempre assetato di ricchezza? La poesia si chiude con un invito da parte del poeta che riassume in se il significato di base della poesia. Egli, infatti, incita a non pensare al domani, a divertirsi, amarsi e fare festa ora, concentrandosi sul presente, perché il domani ci è ignoto, tutto ciò rappresenta il fulcro della giovinezza. FIGURE RETORICHE DELLA POESIA Quant'è bella giovinezza, che si fugge tuttavia! Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'è certezza. Quest'è Bacco e Arianna, belli, e l'un dell'altro ardenti: perché 'l tempo fugge e inganna,(personificazione) sempre insieme stan contenti. Queste ninfe ed altre genti (enjambement) sono allegre tuttavia. Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'e certezza. Questi lieti satiretti, delle ninfe innamorati, per caverne e per boschetti (enjambement) han lor posto cento agguati; (iperbole) or da Bacco riscaldati, (metafora, scaldati da bacco = riscaldati dal vino, ubriachi) ballon, salton tuttavia. Chi vuol esser lieto sia: di doman non c'è certezza. Queste ninfe anche hanno caro (enjambement) da lor essere ingannate: non puon fare a Amor riparo, se non genti rozze e ingrate: ora insieme mescolate (enjambement) suonon, canton tuttavia. Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'è certezza. Questa soma, che vien drieto (enjambement) sopra l'asino, è Sileno: così vecchio è ebbro e lieto, già di carne e d'anni pieno; ;(perifrasi, di carne e d'anni pieno=anziano e grasso) se non può star ritto, almeno (enjambement) ride e gode tuttavia. Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'è certezza. Mida vien drieto a costoro: ciò che tocca, oro diventa. E che giova aver tesoro, s'altri poi non si contenta? (Domanda retorica) Che dolcezza vuoi che senta (enjambement) chi ha sete tuttavia? (Metafora, sete = avidità)(domanda retorica) Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'è certezza. Ciascun apra ben gli orecchi, di doman nessun si paschi; oggi siam, giovani e vecchi, lieti ognun, femmine e maschi; ogni tristo pensier caschi: (personificazione) facciam festa tuttavia. Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'è certezza. Donne e giovìnetti amanti, viva Bacco e viva Amore! Ciascun suoni, balli e canti! Arda di dolcezza il core! (Metafora, arda di dolcezza il cuore=che il cuore si riempia di dolcezza intensamente) Non fatica, non dolore! Ciò c'ha a esser, convien sia. Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'è certezza. POESIA : Il passero solitario (Giacomo Leopardi) D'in su la vetta della torre antica, Passero solitario, alla campagna Cantando vai finchè non more il giorno; Ed erra l'armonia per questa valle. Primavera dintorno Brilla nell'aria, e per li campi esulta, Sì ch'a mirarla intenerisce il core. Odi greggi belar, muggire armenti; Gli altri augelli contenti, a gara insieme Per lo libero ciel fan mille giri, Pur festeggiando il lor tempo migliore: Tu pensoso in disparte il tutto miri; Non compagni, non voli Non ti cal d'allegria, schivi gli spassi; Canti, e così trapass Dell'anno e di tua vita il più bel fiore. Oimè, quanto somiglia Al tuo costume il mio! Sollazzo e riso, Della novella età dolce famiglia, E te german di giovinezza, amore, Sospiro acerbo de' provetti giorni, Non curo, io non so come; anzi da loro Quasi fuggo lontano; Quasi romito, e strano Al mio loco natio, Passo del viver mio la primavera. Questo giorno ch'omai cede alla sera, Festeggiar si costuma al nostro borgo. Odi per lo sereno un suon di squilla, Odi spesso un tonar di ferree canne, Che rimbomba lontan di villa in villa. Tutta vestita a festa La gioventù del loco Lascia le case, e per le vie si spande; E mira ed è mirata, e in cor s'allegra. Io solitario in questa Rimota parte alla campagna uscendo, Ogni diletto e gioco Indugio in altro tempo: e intanto il guardo Steso nell'aria aprica Mi fere il Sol che tra lontani monti, Dopo il giorno sereno, Cadendo si dilegua, e par che dica Che la beata gioventù vien meno. Tu, solingo augellin, venuto a sera Del viver che daranno a te le stelle, Certo del tuo costume Non ti dorrai; che di natura è frutto Ogni vostra vaghezza. A me, se di vecchiezza La detestata soglia Evitar non impetro, Quando muti questi occhi all'altrui core, E lor fia vóto il mondo, e il dì futuro Del dì presente più noioso e tetro, Che parrà di tal voglia? Che di quest'anni miei? che di me stesso? Ahi pentirornmi, e spesso, Ma sconsolato, volgerommi indietro. SPIEGAZIONE E SIGNIFICATO DELLE POESIE Dalla parte alta della torre del vecchio campanile, tu,o passero solitario, erri per la campagna cantando finché viene sera; e l'armonia regna nella tua valle. La primavera brilla tutt'intorno e si manifesta sui campi così vividamente che il cuore si intenerisce. Odi le pecore belare, le vacche muggire; e gli altri uccelli, contenti, compiono mille giri nell'aria festosa contenti, trascorrendo così il loro tempo migliore: tu, invece, guardi il tutto in disparte pensieroso; non ti piace la compagnia, non voli, non ti curi dell'allegria, eviti i divertimenti, canti solamente e così trascorri il periodo migliore dell'anno e della tua vita. Ahimè, quanto assomiglia il tuo costume al mio! Divertimento e spensieratezza, tenera famiglia della giovinezza, e amore, fratello della giovinezza, rimpianto amaro dell'età matura, io non curo, non so come; anzi fuggo lontano da loro; quasi estraneo al mio luogo nativo, trascorro la primavera della mia vita. In questa giornata di festa, che ormai giunge a termine, si usa festeggiare al mio paese per tradizione. Ascolti per l'aria serena il suono delle campane, senti spesso lo scoppio di colpi di fucile, che rimbomba lontano di paese in paese. La gioventù del luogo, tutta ben vestita , abbandona le case e si sparge per le vie; e guarda ed è guardata, e in cuore si rallegra. Io, solitario in questa parte dimenticata della campagna, rimando a tempi migliori ogni gioco e divertimento: e intanto lo sguardo steso nell'aria soleggiata è ferito dal Sole che tramonta tra i monti lontani, dopo una giornata serena, e cadendo, sembra dileguarsi e che dica che la gioventù sta finendo. Tu,o solitario uccellino, arrivato alla fine della vita che il destino ti concederà, non ti lamenterai della tua vita certamente; perché ogni nostro desiderio è frutto della natura. A me, se non mi sarà concesso di evitare di varcare la detestata soglia della vecchiaia, quando i miei occhi non susciteranno più nulla nel cuore delle altre persone, e il mondo apparirà loro vuoto, e il giorno futuro parrà più noioso e doloroso del presente, che sarà di questa voglia? Che sarà di questi anni miei? Che sarà di me stesso? Ah, mi pentirò, e più volte, mi volgerò al passato sconsolato FIGURE RETORICHE NELLA POESIA Dall'ultima cima (D'in su la vetta) dell’antico campanile (torre antica - il campanile di Sant'Agostino in Recanati), O passero solitario, vai cinguettando verso i campi finché non si fa sera (non more il giorno) e il suono melodioso si diffonde (erra l’armonia) in questa valle. Tutto intorno (dintorno) la primavera personificazione risplende (brilla) e si diffonde in tutta la sua pienezza (esulta) per i campi 6 - chiasmo così che a guardarla si prova un senso di tenerezza. Senti (odi: l'uso della 2° persona singolare è caro a Leopardi) le pecore belare e le mucche muggire - chiasmo, gli altri uccelli (augelli – forma arcaica) volano lieti nel cielo sereno (libero ciel) fanno mille voli (giri: voli che esprimono felicità) facendo a gara tra loro, anch'essi (pur) festeggiando la gioventù e la primavera (il loro tempo migliore): tu, O passero, assorto in meditazione (pensoso: Leopardi attribuisce atteggiamenti umani al passero), in disparte osservi, non stai con gli altri passeri, non voli, non ti importa (non ti cal) dell'allegria, eviti (schivi) i divertimenti (spassi); canti, e così trascorri (trapassi) il più bel periodo dell’anno primavera e della vita giovinezza. qui la parte della lirica incentrata sul poeta che è costruita in modo perfettamente simmetrico a quella precedente Povero me (oimè: esprime tristezza nel constatare la somiglianza), come assomiglia il mio al tuo modo di vivere (al tuo costume)! Del divertimento (sollazzo – termine arcaico) e delle risate, sono dolce compagnia della giovinezza (della...famiglia – famiglia è un latinismo, sta per compagnia; novella età è un termine arcaico), non mi curo e neanche di te, amore, sei fratello (german – termine arcaico) della giovinezza, doloroso rimpianto dell'età matura (de' provetti giorni – lat. sta per età avanzata: causa di rimpianto nella vecchiaia, che non conosce più illusioni). Non so perché mi comporto così, anzi scappo lontano da loro, quasi lontano ed estraneo (romito e strano), al mio paese natale Recanati, trascorro la giovinezza della vita. Questa giornata che ormai (omai) lascia il posto (cede) alla sera finito è uso (si costuma) festeggiarlo nel nostro borgo. Senti (odi) nel cielo sereno il suono della campana (un suon di squilla - allitterazione), senti spesso il rumore sordo (un tonar) dei colpi dei fucili (ferree canne: alla campana si oppongono le note gravi, cupe dei colpi sparati dai fucili - allitterazione) che rimbombano lontano di casolare in casolare (villa) sparati in segno di festa. I giovani (la gioventù - metonimia) del paese tutti (tutta accresce il senso dell'esclusione) vestiti a festa lasciano le case e si riversano per le strade guardano e sono ammirati (mira ed è mirata) e il cuore si rallegra. Io, da solo (io solitario corrisponde al “tu pensoso” del v.12 riferito al passero), andando in questo luogo isolato della campagna, rimando (indugio) ad altro momento ogni piacere e ogni divertimento e intanto il sole calando, dopo una giornata serena, scompare (cadendo si dilegua) tra i monti lontani, ferisce (fere) il mio sguardo che corre lontano nell’aria limpida (aprica), e tramontando sembra avvertirmi che la gioventù si dilegua anch’essa (vien meno) metafora. parte il passero e il poeta si dividono in modo pressoché identico i versi della strofa. Leopardi sottolinea la differenza che contraddistingue i due soggetti Tu (sottolinea l'opposizione con l'io del v.36 e con l'a me del v.50) uccellino solitario (solingo) giunto alla fine della vita (metafora: sera = fine della vita) che il destino (stelle) ti avrà assegnato, certamente non avrai motivo di rammaricarti del tuo modo di vivere (costume, già in questo senso al v.18), poiché la natura determina ogni vostro desiderio (Che…vaghezza). A me (in chiave oppositiva) se non otterrò (non impetro) di evitare la orribile vecchiaia (la detestata soglia), quando i miei occhi non ispireranno più nulla (muti) al cuore degli altri uomini e il mondo intero sarà per loro privo di ogni fascino (lor fia voto il mondo), e il futuro (dì futuro) sembrerà loro ancora più noioso e cupo del presente (dì presente). Che penserò (parrà) di tale scelta? (Voglia = Leopardi si riferisce alla propria voglia di solitudine). Che cosa di questi anni miei (anni giovanili vissuti infelicemente)?, che cosa di me stesso (che ho scelto questo modo di vivere – che/che/che –triplice anafora). Mi pentirò e sovente mi volgerò indietro con rimpianto il tempo perduto non torna più.